Remembering That Night
by Miss Manda
Summary: This fic is made entirely of letters written between Draco and Hermione as they discuss their last night at Hogwarts and the passion they shared.
1. Do You Remember?

Remembering That Night  
  
By: Miss Manda  
  
Pairing: Draco/Hermione  
  
Rating: R   
  
Summary: This fic is made entirely of letters written between Draco and Hermione as they discuss their last night at Hogwarts and the passion they shared.  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. These characters are not mine and I can only wish that I had the brilliance to have created them in the first place.  
  
Authors Notes: This a a response to a Challenge by Penelope:   
  
#9 Write a story compiled completely of letters exchanged between Draco and Hermione. They do or don't have to know each other.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Hermione,  
  
It's been five years since Hogwarts. I don't even know what possessed me to write to you, but you have been on my mind ever since I saw you at the Ministry of Magic. You did not notice me, and part of me is glad that you did not. It has been so long, and I was not sure if you would even want to see me. Do you ever think about that night? Did it even mean anything to you?   
  
Draco  
  
-----------------------------   
  
Draco,  
  
I was surprised to hear from you. Why does it even matter anymore? You are right; it was a long time ago. But if you honestly need to know, then yes, I have thought about that night. However, you and I agreed that it would only be what it was sex. Plain and simple. We both got what we wanted out of it, and that was that. I try not to think about that night though. It is just too painful.  
  
Hermione  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Hermione,  
  
Was that really all it was 'Mione? Can you really forget the way you practically ripped my robe off me, how you moaned when kissed those beautiful breasts, how wet you were when I had my fingers inside you, and the way you screamed my name when I came inside you? You wanted that just as much as I did. Does it really matter why it happened? You wouldn't have let it if you didn't want it as bad as I. Tell me that you don't think about being with me again and I will leave you alone forever.  
  
Draco  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Draco,  
  
You know I have never been a good liar so I won't even try. Yes I think about that you. That does not mean that I don't want you to leave me alone though. It could have been anyone that night. It just so happened that you were the person I ran into (literally if memory serves me correct) in the corridor. Okay, it would not have been Crabbe or Goyle, but anyone else would have served my purposes. Even Harry would have been okay, but he was with Ginny that night. When I found out that Ron only thought of me as a friend, or how was it that he put it... a sister, that was it, I felt like my world was crumbling. School was over and I did not have anyone in my life that thought about me as anything more than a friend. I was sick and tired of being "the good girl" and I set out to change that. You just happened to be a convenient option. That's all. I let myself be a whore for the night, your whore.   
  
When I think back to that night it hurts. I hated the way I felt... but I have to admit that you made part of me feel better physically at least. Being with you, feeling you inside, your mouth and hands roaming my body, tasting you... it was amazing. I never imagined that anything could feel like that. That is what made that night hurt the worst, because I knew I could never be with you again. I had wanted you for a long time, but I never dreamed that anything like that would happen. When it finally did, I felt cheap because it was not the way I had ever imagined anything like that happening. Topping everything off was the knowledge that your father would never let you have anything to do with a "Mud-Blood". So now you know it all. I hope you are satisfied.   
  
Hermione.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Hermione,  
  
I am so sorry that I made you feel cheap in anyway. Being with you was amazing. You made me feel things that no girl ever had, and to be honest, things that no woman has made me feel since. I want you so badly. I want to kiss you, touch you, feel you, and make you cry out my name again. My father is dead now, but you already know that. It made the front page of the Daily Prophet after all. So what's stopping us? You aren't still moping over Weasley, are you? Be with me. Let me worship your body, and if you let me, your heart. There is something here Hermione and if I cannot deny it then I know you can't. All you have to do is say the word and I will be there, whenever and wherever.   
  
Draco  
  
Draco,   
  
I never thought I would live to see the day I would say these words to you. You are right. Come to me. Come to me Draco. Here... Now.  
  
Hermione 


	2. Why Me?

Remembering That Night By: Miss Manda Pairing: Draco/Hermione Rating: R Summary: This fic is made entirely of letters written between Draco and Hermione as they discuss their last night at Hogwarts and the passion they shared.  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. These characters are not mine and I can only wish that I had the brilliance to have created them in the first place.  
  
Upon finding a note on her bedside table:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Last night was an unbelievable experience. It takes so much self control for me to write this note to you, and not just come back over to your bed and wake you up with kisses and so much more. I do not know what made you send for me last night. I honestly did not know if I would ever have the chance to be with you again. When I wrote you that first letter I am still not quite sure what I was thinking. Maybe I just wanted to goad you a bit, or maybe I just wanted to satisfy my curiosity. I never planned on even talking to you face to face, let alone having you shag me senseless. I don't know what changed. When I saw you at the Ministry I could not help but think about you that night at Hogwarts. When we ran into each other in the corridor I was hoping that you were some sniveling fourth year I could take house points from. Instead I found one of the bane's of my existence: The Golden Girl of the trio, the brain, the Head Girl. And before I could even ask what the hell you were doing running around at that hour, I saw the tears in your eyes. I probably had some smart remark on the tip of my tongue, but you stole that away from me the moment you kissed me... and took my breathe away. I never knew that the Room of Requirement could be quite so handy. I think my brain shut off with the heat of your kisses. Even now it amazes me to think about what Potter and the Weasel would say or do if they knew that you had torn the robes off of the "Slytherin Git" because you couldn't get him naked fast enough. Not that I am complaining. You were so hot that night. (And quite wet if I remember correctly.) I had no idea that the pride of Gryffindor could know how do to those sort of things with her hands... and mouth. I was shocked at your talent, to say the least. But you know what surprised me the most about that night? And I have asked myself this question so many times. Why me?  
  
You had never been when another guy. And for some reason you let me take your virginity. Not that I minded, but somehow I doubt that I was your first choice. I remember you writing that you didn't care who it was that night, and that you just wanted to play the whore, but I have always wondered why you let it be me. I know you hated me. (Hell, I am kinda proud of that. I worked hard enough at it.) Maybe someday you will tell me why.  
  
I always lived in my father's shadow. Part of me wanted to be him- powerful and feared, and another part of me wanted to kill him. I guess we all know which part won out. Somehow living as a traitor to my blood seemed like a better idea than being branded to yet another maniac. The night we before we left Hogwarts you gave yourself to me. That was the purest thing I have ever known. Maybe that is how you managed to take part of my heart. I have been with other women since Hogwarts but it never felt quite as intense as it did with you. When you walked past me at the Ministry I knew I wanted to be with you again, even if it was only once more.  
  
I wish that I could find some way to say these words to you in person, but when you are awake I cannot keep my hands and mouth off of you my dear. So I will end this letter here and slip away because the Ministry waits for no man to dally in bed with his lover. Thank you for last night 'Mione.  
  
Yours Always,  
Draco  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I was hurt when I woke up and found that you had left, but somehow I was not surprised to find a letter on my table. I know that was a few days ago, but it has taken me a while to figure out how to respond. You have given me a lot to think about because those were not words I ever expected to hear (or read) from Draco Malfoy. You wanted to know why I let you be my first. I actually had to give that particular matter quite a bit of thought so that I would be able to give an explanation that makes sense.  
  
There is no need to rehash the demise of Voldermort so I will to be brief in regards to that matter. When Dumbledore informed Harry that he knew when the Death Eaters were preparing to strike Hogwarts we were surprised that we had an actual date, but simply assumed that a member of the Order had informed him. We all assumed that it was Snape. However, when we found out that it was you who had sold them out I was astounded, as was everyone. Not only had you turned over vital information to the Order about the largest battle to be fought, you had secretly joined the Order in the middle of our last year. Dumbledore would never tell us why you did it, but the fact that you did made quite an impression on me. I can only imagine what made you, a death eater, turn against your own father. I knew that it took a great deal of courage and strength. You fought beside us all that night and I was proud of you. We never talked about it, but I knew that Ron and Harry were too. I could see it in their eyes. Granted, they would probably have me sent to St. Mungo's if they had any idea I had let you fuck me not just on one occasion, but two. That last night at Hogwarts I wanted to do something bold and courageous so I cornered Ron in the commons room and told him that I loved him. To this day I will never forget his response. He said, "I love you too Hermione. You're like the sister I always wanted Ginny to be." When he saw my reaction I think he thought that they were just emotional tears because of the strain of the past week. We actually talked about it a couple of years ago. He looked like he was going to lose his lunch when I explained to him what I had really meant. Turns out that the idiot did have a thing for me... and quite a bit of Ogden's Fire Whiskey that he and Harry I gotten from Hagrid as a celebration gift. The ass was drunk as a skunk and was actually doing good to be standing upright. But that is neither here nor there.  
  
When he told me that he thought of me as a sister I was crushed. I all but ran out of the tower determined to do something uncharacteristic. To be honest I don't think I had any agenda. That is when i ran into you. When we collided I felt your muscular arms and chest and inhaled that incredibly sexy scent of sandalwood. That moment made me lose all rational thought, and that is when I kissed you. I did not even realize what floor we were on until that door suddenly appeared. You are right about one thing. The Room of Requirement is incredibly handy. I am grateful that you pulled me in there because I may have attempted to take you right in the Hallway. (That probably would have given Filch an aneurism.) I looked into your gorgeous silver eyes and I knew that this was the chance I was looking to take. In that moment I was not the good girl everyone expected me to be. I was my own person and I was finally taking something that i wanted. Yes, wanted. Apparently my body desired you more than my mind could ever comprehend. I could not control myself and I did not really want to. Your hands felt amazing on my body and you did things with your mouth that I had only ever read and dreamed about. Yes, I was a virgin. But I am also very well versed in a wide variety of subjects. I knew that it would hurt the first time. Anyone who says or writes otherwise is lying. I did not care about though. Draco, I wanted you so badly I could taste it. My body burned for you. When you entered me I felt like I was finally free from the confines of everyone's expectations. You showed me what it was like to take a stand and do what you felt was right. That night You were what felt right for me. The next day I saw you on the station platform in Hogsmeade before we boarded the train. There I was with Harry and Ron and I felt like everyone knew what we had done. I felt like I had "I fucked Draco Malfoy" flashing above my head. You did not even look at me. It did not need a declaration of love, or even friendship, but at least an acknowledgment of my presence would have sufficed. Instead, you ignored me, and that is what made me feel like a whore. For many years I felt like I was just another notch in your four poster bed in the Slytherin dungeon.  
  
I was shocked when I received your first letter. I did not realize you were back in England, let alone working for the Ministry of Magic. Your letter was the first indication I ever had that you even cared about what we did. I had no idea why you wanted to know if I remembered that night. The more we wrote to each other, the more I wanted to experience that pleasure again. My body is a traitor to my mind and good sense. You made me feel things that I had never even dreamed were possible and several nights ago I wanted to feel that again.  
  
I do not know where that leaves us. Is there an us? Is this just sex or is there something more here?  
  
Always,  
Hermione 


End file.
